1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height adjustable devices and, more particularly, to planter hanging devices which can be easily lowered for watering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, hanging planters are suspended from a hook mounted to the ceiling by three or more ropes, cables or chains which are attached at their lower ends in an equally distributed way along the peripheral upper edge of the planter.
In the above case, the planter is normally at a height where it is difficult for a person to water the plant without water spilling from the planter as the ground level of the planter is located above the eyes of that person.
Devices such as the spool mechanism disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,229,484 issued on Nov. 24, 1987 to Kagan allow for the planter to be initially adjusted to the desired height but does not permit the planter to be easily moved down for watering and then moved back up to its initial display position.
Therefore, a presently available locking planter pulley was developed for allowing a planter to be displaced vertically for watering. The locking pulley which is mounted to the ceiling includes a pair of adjacent and coaxial pulley wheels of different diameters. A rope which is threaded through the pulley is attached at one end to the planter and at the other to a handle piece. By manoeuvering the handle piece with the rope at an angle, the rope can be caused to displace from one pulley wheel to the other. When the rope is engaged on the small pulley wheel, the planter can be selectively raised or lowered as the pulley wheel is free to rotate. When the rope engages the large pulley, it becomes jammed between the large pulley and the bracket on which the pulley wheels are journaled thereby locking the planter at a desired height. The excess rope is then manually wound around the handle piece and secured thereto. Although this device allows for the planter to be lowered and raised between display and watering positions, precise manipulations of the handle piece are necessary to lock and unlock the rope. Furthermore, a series of steps are necessary for the storage of the handle piece.